


Happy Father's Da- I mean-

by jessloue



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father's Day, Irondad, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Peter has no father to celebrate it with.. or does he?





	Happy Father's Da- I mean-

**Author's Note:**

> hii i wanted to put this out on father's day but i dont want to wait like a year to do that LOL hope u enjoy! <3

"Happy Father's Day, man." Ned smiled as he turned to Peter, who were both walking down the hall to 7th period. Peter gave a slight smile back, but it looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Everything alright?" Ned asked, his smile fading.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter's response came. That was a lie. Peter was breaking inside, he missed Uncle Ben a lot. It had been the first year that he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. He felt left out. Like it had been Christmas and everyone else received gifts but him.

"You sure?"

"I- Ned. I have no um.. dad to- ya know."

Ned caught the hint, and tilted his head in pity, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up this subject.."

"No, it's alright."

"You don't have anyone?" Ned asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No, I-" It clicked. Tony. Tony was just like his father figure. Peter's eyes lit up as he said excitedly, "Mr. Stark." 

Ned's smile returned, "Dude, get him like a mug or something."

"You sure he'd like that?"

"From you? Duh."

"No.. How do you know? He probably only likes me because of my superpowers."

"No he doesn't. Of course he likes you."

"Sure." Peter nodded, then continued, "I'll get him something that he'll.. like. I hope."

Peter wasn't completely sure that Tony actually liked him. I mean, yeah, Tony hung out with him a lot, brags about Peter, lets him wear his MIT sweatshirts, but Tony wouldn't actually like Peter, right? He was just a kid.

~

The bell rung, and the uproar of yelling kids began down the hall. School was out, and it was time to find Tony something for Father's Day. Peter suddenly felt a pool of despair as it sat lifeless in his stomach. He didn't know what to get Tony, and if he would even like his gifts.

Peter swung his navy blue Jansport over his shoulders and walked out, eyes focused on his feet. Maybe he would like a shirt? Or a card? How was he going to pay for this?

~

He opened the door to his apartment, and was slightly relieved that May wasn't home and was working instead. He threw his bag onto his bedroom floor and began searching through his room for any money he could find. He found $23 in his piggy bank. Perfect.

He got on his bike and made his way over to Target.

~

"Boss, Peter has arrived at the Tower."

Tony perked up at the familiar voice of his AI, FRIDAY. He hadn't remember asking him to visit, but he loved having Peter around. Tony assumed he just wanted to hang out.

He brushed his hands on his oil-stained jeans and stood up, setting his screwdriver down. He was in his lab, working on new gadgets for the Ironman suit.

He walked over to the door to meet Peter and stopped abruptly when the elevator door opened. Inside was little Peter Parker holding a gold, sparkly bag that he quickly hid behind him.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" Peter happily said to him, with a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, Kiddo. Had no idea you were comin'"

"Sorry, I- I forgot to tell you that I was-"

"It's all good." Tony said with a smile, and gave Peter a half hug. Peter changed the bag's position to try and hide it from Tony. Tony, however, knew he was up to something.

"What's in that bag?" Tony asked, with his head in a slight tilt.

"Oh- It's-" Peter always stuttered if he was nervous, sad, or angry.

Peter looked at Tony for a moment, then handed him the bag hesitantly.

Tony took it and raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"H-Happy Father's Da- I mean- Like- Yeah.. I gotta go, I think May is home from work. Bye Da- Mr. Stark!" Peter slowly turned and half-walked, half-jogged back to the elevator.

Tony blinked, then gave a big smile to himself. What a cute kid, Tony thought to himself as he sat down in the nearest chair and began to open the bag. He reached inside the bag and pulled out something wrapped in brown paper. He unraveled the cluster to reveal a white mug with bold, black lettering saying, "TO THE WORLD'S GREATEST DAD" on the front. He smiled as he set it down on the desk and reached it once more.

There was a red sweatshirt, that had a bunch of cheesy writing on the front in gold. The last item was a card that Peter completely handmade. It had drawings of all the Avengers on it. Tony opened the card and immediately started crying.

Peter was a good kid. Tony called himself lucky to meet him.


End file.
